You and Your Love
by Mr.Stavros
Summary: Peter questions his sexuality after Riley kisses him, and decides not to let his fears get in the way of his feelings. Good ol' RileyxPeter. Slashy, sexy, and still T rated.
1. Tip The Scale

**Ok, so who doesn't like a good Peter and Riley pairing? This is my second fic, and I'm pleased with where it's going. Please, please, please, I love it when I get reveiws, so make me a happy homo by reveiwing :) Takes place in Man With Two Hearts, just before the kiss. As far as Degrassi History goes, everything happned exactly the same way up until this point. OH, Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi...MWAHAHAHA :D Ahem, yeah it would be much more 'slashy' so, it not mine, hun. Kay, so ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

Peter's POV  
>"See, that's why you're losing. You gotta keep your hands up near your face." He coached me. I did as I was told.<p>

"Closer." He said, and grabbed my wrists. "You gotta nearly touch your face." He pushed my hands inward. My heart started racing, and I couldn't seem to figure out why.

I moved my eyes up, to meet his. I felt him tense up. A guilty expression showed up on his face for a split second, before he threw his lips against mine in one swift movement. I closed my eyes, as if I wasn't even surprised.

I intertwined my fingers with his. I didn't really know what was happening, but it didn't seem to matter. I began to open my mouth to let him in. It hit me. This was Riley. I was kissing Riley.

I pulled my hands away, and pushed myself off of him.

"Whoa!" I yell. My eyes widened, and I stared at him in distress. He looked terrified for a split second, before he bolted out the door.

I let out a sigh, and ran my fingers through my hair. A million questions were running through my head. Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss back? Is he going to talk to me again? Is he gay? Am I gay?

No. I froze. "No." I said out loud. I was not gay. I had liked girls before. I had never had an interest in guys. "But why did I kiss back?" I asked myself in my head.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. I knew the answer to that question. I liked it. I liked having his lips on mine. I liked having the smell of him on me. Why, though? Why did I not notice it until now?

"There's nothing wrong with being gay." I thought in the back of my mind, but I was not gay. I couldn't be gay. I looked back, and felt disappointment, for some reason, that Riley wasn't there. Why did I want him to come back? Why did I want to see him again?

Riley's POV  
>I stormed down the stairs, furious at myself. I had actually fulfilled the fantasy that has overtaken my mind. But, why did the fantasy even exist?<p>

I shook my head, and realized that I had sat down on the stairs. I heard the door open behind me. I picked up my bag, and started to run away again.

"Riley!" I heard Peter yell from behind me. I kept walking. If I turned around, I would have to stop. "RILEY! STOP!" Peter is screaming now.

He ran after me. Even if I was stronger, he was still faster. He caught up and grabbed my wrist. I froze up. He ran in front of me. His eyes were filled with confusion, and an emotion I can't read.

I pinned him to the wall, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough for him to get the point. "What do you want?" I yell. I was angry at Peter. Nothing was wrong with me, until I met him.

He gulped. He was clearly afraid I was going to hurt him. "I-I just want to know, if you're OK... And if you're gay, I just want you to know that-"

"No." I said quietly. "No, I'm not gay."

"You don't sound very confident in that."

"Why are you even here? Why do you care?" I said softly. My heart rate began to return to normal, and I released my grip on his shoulders.

"Because… I- I don't know." He trailed off. "I care about you, and I want you to know, that it's OK. Whatever you have going on right now, it's OK with me."

I sighed. What was it about him that calms me down so much? Why did being near him make feel so comfortable?

"Peter...I'm...I don't know." I didn't know what to say. "I'm not gay." That's all I could come up with.

"Then what was that? Why did you kiss me?" He asks. I couldn't respond. "Riley...I-I kissed you back." Peter blurted out.

**Please Reveiw, I have chapter 2 ready to go, but I don't want to submit it if nobody likes my writing. Reviews=3**


	2. One On One

Chapter 2

Riley's POV  
>"Riley...I-I kissed you back." Peter blurted out.<p>

I focused my eyes on his. "You...You what?" I couldn't quite comprehend what he had just said.

He looked like he regretted telling me. "I kissed you back... I liked it." He whispered. He sunk down against the wall to the pavement. I stared down at him as he put his head in his hands. Wasn't I the one in distress?

I knelt down beside him. I couldn't leave him like this. "Peter." I whispered, as I felt a tear run down my cheek. I didn't get it. I never cried. I thought I would be furious at myself for being a baby, but crying with Peter...I actually began to feel better.

Peter's POV  
>I looked up at Riley. Why had I told him? To comfort him? I didn't regret telling him, I was too preoccupied worrying about him.<p>

His face was bright red, and tears poured down his cheeks. I had never seen him in so much pain.

"I don't know what I am." He cried. "I'm so messed up. All of these feelings for..." He trailed off.

"Guys?" I asked calmly.

"No!" He yelled. "No. Just...you." He whispered it so softly that I questioned if he even said it.

I looked at him comfortingly, completely forgetting about my own problems. "Riley, it's OK. You don't know what you are yet. You aren't supposed to." I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"How can you even talk to me, after what just happened?" He bawled.

"I care about you, man...and like I said, it's not like I hated it." I frowned at my choice of words. I glanced over Riley. If I had to have chosen a guy to kiss, he would have to be a great candidate._ He was so cute, even while he cried._ Wait. Why was I thinking that?

"Peter..." He trailed off. "Peter, I'm gay." He sounded as if he was forcing it out.

"And, you sort of have a crush on me?" _Why did I care? Why did I even want to know?_

"Yeah." He whispered, before turning even more red.

He had stopped crying. "Look, that's OK." I reassured him, but I didn't have total confidence in my words.

"And I know, you'll never like me back. That's OK too..." He didn't sound completely OK with that though.

"Well, how do you know-..." I cut myself off. I didn't finish my sentence, but he clearly got the message that I accidentally sent. He raised an eyebrow. He just stared at me for a second, making incredibly awkward. I looked down, and started fidgeting with my hands.

"Peter, what do you mean?" He asked curiously, I saw a smile cross his face. I freaked out at the unexpected grin.

"Riley, I don't know now. I thought I was straight, until about ten minutes ago..." I rubbed my neck uncomfortably.

"So, does that mean you weren't lying when you said you 'liked it'?" It amazed me; he could go from drowning in his own tears, to smirking with total confidence at me. _He must have really had it bad for me…_Wait, what?

I looked up at him. He looked so cocky, like he had just won a game. I gave up on resisting. I slammed my lips into his. Both of our eyes were open. It felt better than I had imagined. His lips were so smooth, and soft. He closed his eyes, and melts away. I followed suit. He moved his hand, to brush my cheek.

I put my hand on his, and pulled away slowly. "Does that answer your question?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.


End file.
